


More Miracles

by ChassidyPostert80



Series: Miracles are Everywhere [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Homophobia, Homophobic John Winchester, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Mary Winchester, M/M, Marriage, Past Abuse, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChassidyPostert80/pseuds/ChassidyPostert80
Summary: It's been a few months since all of Dean's, Cass's, Sam's and Gabriel's dreams came true. One evening Chuck comes by with more surprises; rewards you could call them. One of them being admission to heaven to see their family. Never had the boys been happier. That is until their parents refuse to accept their relationships. Can Cass's love heal Dean's old wounds?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Miracles are Everywhere [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564144
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	1. A Life Well Lived and A Job Well Done

One evening after dinner, the quartet were relaxing in a room that Gabe had turned into a den when Chuck made a surprise appearance.

“Hey guys.” He said brightly. “How’s it going?”

“It couldn’t be better.” Dean smiled back from his position on the couch, which was practically in Cass’s lap.

“It can always get better.” Chuck winked. “Follow me, I have something to show you.” He led the four men to the library where a golden, ornate and glowing door had appeared next to one of the bookcases. “I know this bunker is the closest to a real home you’ve ever had, but I had something a little different in mind for your retirement.” He opened the door and ushered the boys inside. They found themself in a large open room, empty save a few doors. “I know it doesn’t look like much, but this is a special place. I was thinking that this could be your common room; we could put in a comfy couch, a few recliners, a nice rug, some coffee tables, a big screen T.V.” Everything appeared as he said it. He moved to the right corner of the room. “How about a state of the art kitchen right here. I know how you love to cook Dean.” Dean smiled when he saw what Chuck had created. “While you’re here you can do it too; create whatever you want. Give it a try.”

“Okay.” Dean said. “How about a bar right here.” Instantly he and Cass were standing behind a fully stocked bar. “Awesome.” He pulled five beers and passed them around. 

“What’s with all the doors?” Sam wondered.

“I’m glad you asked Sam. The blue doors lead to bedrooms. The white door is a surprise and the door we came through gets you back to Earth through the bunker. I hope you don’t mind but I plan on using it as a base of operations for Crowley and Jody.”

“Wait. Get back to Earth? Where the hell are we?” Dean questioned.

“It’s your own little pocket universe.” Chuck smiled brightly, proud of what he’d created. It was his gift to the boys. “Except for me, no one can get in here unless you let them in, so you have complete privacy. You can live here in peace for all eternity.”

“Eternity?” Sam asked in confusion.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. The two of you will never get sick, age or die.”

“Are you serious Dad?” Gabe asked.

“Very. I would never allow my sons to find true happiness and then take it away. You deserve this. After all you’ve done, this is the least I can do.” 

“Thank you Father.” Cass hugged him tightly. “This is one of the best days of my existence.”

“I’m pretty sure we all feel the same.” Gabe put in; Dean and Sam nodded.

“I’m glad you all like it. I’ll leave you to get settled in. In exactly one hour, I want you to walk through the white door for another surprise.” Chuck winked and disappeared. 

“Can you guys believe this?” Dean asked incredulously. “How freaken awesome is this?”

“It’s unbelievable Dean.” Sam answered. “I wonder what the surprise is.”

“I don’t know how anything could be better than this.” Dean commented.

“Well in the meantime, I think we should check out our rooms.” Gabe wagged his eyebrows. “We’ll meet back here in an hour.”

“Good idea brother.” Cass grabbed Dean’s hand and led him to one room while Gabe dragged Sam to the other. Their rooms were the same open spaces, just waiting for them to add their personal touches. 

“Bed.” Dean said standing in the middle of the room. He and Cass sat down on the edge. “Can you believe this baby? We get to be together forever.”

“It’s a dream come true.” Cass kissed him gently.

“This is everything I’ve ever wanted but never thought I deserved.”

“You deserve the moon and stars Dean.” Dean blushed at his words.

“I love you Cass.”

“And I you.” They kissed deeply and with a snap of Cass’s fingers, they were both naked. “I want to make love to you.” Dean laid down on the bed, pulling Cass with him. 

Across the common room, Gabe and Sam were in their newly created master bathroom. They’d put a massive waterfall shower in the center of the room and a hot tub in one corner. 

“So what do you want to try first?” Gabe asked. “Sex in the tub or sex in the shower?”

“Shower.” Sam said with a sexy smile. Gabe wasted no time getting them undressed and into the shower. Under the hot spray of water, they feasted on each other’s mouths, rubbing their bodies together. He conjured up some body wash and began soaping them up, paying special attention to Gabe’s already stiff member. Sam wrapped his hand around both of them and stroked. 

“Mmm.” Gabe thrust into that large, hot hand, loving the feeling of Sam against him. 

“We need a bench in here.” Sam said after several minutes. When it appeared, he pulled Gabe over to it and bent him over. “Lube.” He said and it popped into existence. He spread it on his fingers and then slid two inside Gabe. 

“Oh.” Gabe moaned when he quickly located his prostate. “I want you so bad Sammy.” 

“Hmm.” Sam leaned down and kissed his neck. “Me too baby.”

“So fuck me then.” 

“No.” Sam used the other hand to stroke down Gabe’s back. “I want to do this nice and slow.” He worked Gabe into a frenzy; playing his body until he was clawing the padded bench and begging. 

“Please Sammy.”

“Yeah baby.” Sam lubed himself up and slid into Gabe. His slow rhythm driving him crazy. 

“Harder.” Gabe pleaded. 

“Not this time; nice and easy baby.” Sam continued his pace, reaching around to grasp Gabe’s shaft; he stroked him in unison with his thrusts. He refused to be rushed, slowly pushing Gabe to the brink. 

“Oh Sammy.” Gabe came hard. Sam immediately started pounding into him until he was as blissed out as his lover. He slowly slid out of Gabe and turned him to face him.

“I love you Gabriel.” Sam kissed him passionately. 

“I love you too Sam.”

“Let’s go meet our brothers.” Sam said with a sigh that said he’d rather stay there with Gabe.


	2. The Party

Back in the common room they found Dean and Cass kissing deeply. Gabe cleared his throat.

“Don’t you two ever get enough?” He chuckled. They broke apart slowly, paying no attention to the other man. 

“Are we ready?” Cass asked and everyone nodded. 

“Surprise!” The cheer rang out the second they walked through the door; there stood their family, everyone taken from them too soon. 

“No freakin way!” Dean exclaimed looking around. 

“Hello son.” John Winchester smiled at Dean, then Sam. “It’s damn good to see you boys.” He pulled them into a hug. Cass tensed, it took every bit of his self control not to smite him, but Dean looked happy as he hugged back. “Look who I found.” The boys were pulled away from their angelic lovers and over to a person they never dreamed to see.

“Mom?” Dean breathed out and Sam gasped.

“My little Dean. I can't believe it.” She pulled him into a long hug. “And my baby Sam.” She cried holding the giant man to her. Dean looked around with a smile, a line was forming behind their mother; Bobby, Charlie, Kevin, Ellen, Jo, Ash, the list went on and on. Dean looked over his shoulder and motioned for Cass and Gabe to join them. 

“Mom do you remember how you used to say that angels were watching over me? Well you were right.” Dean couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “I’d like to introduce you to two very important people. This is Castiel and this is Gabriel; archangels of the Lord, guardians of the Winchester brothers and our…” He paused, searching for the right word. Boyfriends didn’t convey what they were, nor did lovers. “Partners.” He settled on. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Winchester,” Gabe broke the moment of silence. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He shook their hands.

“I’ve heard so much about you both.” Cass took Mary’s hand and then took John’s, a little harder than necessary. He really hated that man. 

“Don’t hog ‘em all day.” Bobby called out and they found themselves in his arms. “I missed ya idjits.” He greeted Cass and was introduced to Gabe. The rest of the line went much the same, it was ‘good to see you’, ‘I missed you’, and ‘nice to meet you’. 

“Drinks all around.” Ellen proclaimed going behind the bar to begin serving them up. Gabe hopped up on the bar and draped his arm around Sam’s neck. Cass stood cautiously next to Dean, not sure if he wanted everyone to know about them. Dean pulled him in   
front of him, where he sat on a high stool, and rested his chin on the other man’s shoulder. 

“So when you said partners…” Bobby began, eyeing the men with a smile.

“Yup.” Dean intertwined one of his hands with Cass’s.

“Oh. My. God.” Charlie gushed, running up to hug the couples again.

“Actually he prefers Chuck.” Dean joked.

“You know God?” Bobby couldn’t believe his ears.

“Yeah.” Gabe answered. “Dad’s pretty fond of these guys.”

“Well tell us about it.” Ellen nudged. 

While the boys regaled the crowd with tales of their exploits, in a back corner, Mary seethed and John sat looking dumbstruck at the scene before him. 

“This is all your fault.” She hissed at him. “You turned my boys into pansy ass faggots.”

“Me? I raised them to be badass hunters.” John defended. “Dean was the biggest ladies man I had ever seen.” 

“Really? Well look at them now.” John followed his wife’s pointing finger to see Dean kiss Cass’s cheek. “What did you do?”

Instead of answering, John downed the contents of the glass of whiskey he’d been sipping. He patted her hand, got up and walked over to the group of people who were completely engaged in the story Cass was telling.

“What was purgatory like?” Jo asked with a shiver.

“It was…” Dean began.

“Dean.” John interrupted. “We need to talk.”

“Sure Dad. What’s up?”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“What do you mean?” Sam spoke up when his brother tensed. Dean unwound his arm from Cass’s waist and stood, walking over to his father.

“You don’t understand.” He tried.

“Understand what? That you’re some kind of fag now? Or that you’re fucking something we would have hunted and killed? Or that you are all disgusting pieces of filth? What don’t I understand Dean?

“Enough John.” Bobby warned angrily. 

“No. I want to know what I did wrong that caused my boys to end up with monsters.”

“Gabe and Cass aren’t monsters and none of this has anything to do with you, but you sure as hell did a lot wrong.” Sam answered pissed off. How dare his father refer to the love of his life like that. John gave Sam a hard look. 

“This is wrong.” John said.

“Why is it wrong Dad? How is it wrong? Chuck himself, God Almighty, approves. Hell, he and his sister are the reason we’re together. I love him with all my heart and by the grace of Chuck he loves me too. He’s more than I ever thought I deserved, but I do. You   
have no idea what we’ve been through, the things we faced, the things we beat. Sammy and I deserve happiness and we’ve finally found it. Cass is my soulmate and Gabe is Sam’s and I won’t let anyone mess this up for us. Not even you.”

“You wanna sass me boy?” John stood up to his full height. “I thought I beat this out of you, but I guess you’re due another lesson.” He reared his hand back and Dean closed his eyes, bracing for the hit that never came. Cass was between them in an instant, catching the older man’s wrist and grabbing him around the throat. He slammed John into the bar; his intense eyes glowing blue.

“Gabe do something.” Sam shouted. Gabe flew to Cass’s side.

“Brother stop.” He tried. Cass just shook him off and produced his angel blade. “Castiel.” Gabe’s eyes glowed just as blue as his brother’s. He grabbed his arm hard and whispered to him. “Think about Dean.”

“Dean.” Cass turned his attention to the horror struck man just feet from him. John used the distraction to punch Cass in the jaw, spraining his hand in the process; Cass didn’t even flinch. 

“Ow.” John yelled in pain. Mary rushed to his side. 

“You monsters. Look at what you’ve done.” She yelled at the angels then turned to her sons. “What is wrong with the two of you? I can’t believe that this is how my boys turned out.” No one said a word, the room was stunned silent. 

“You take care of him and I’ll handle this.” Gabe whispered to Cass who nodded and crossed to Dean’s side.

“Dean…” Cass began.

“Take me home.” Dean said softly and they were gone.

“How dare you.” Sam, who had come to stand beside Gabe, glowered at his parents. 

“Shut up Sam. This is probably your fault. You think I don’t know about all your college exploits of depravity. If my hand wasn’t busted up I would…”

“Finish that thought and I’ll make what my little brother was going to do to you see like child’s play.” Gabe promised.

“We’re not afraid of you.” Mary sneered. 

“You should be.” Lightning flashed through the bar as Gabe’s wings appeared. 

“Now hold on a damn minute.” Bobby came between them. “Settle down boy.” He said calmly to Gabe. Sam touched his shoulder and nodded so he put away his wings. Bobby then turned to the couple on the other side of him. “What’s wrong with y’all? You ain’t seen your kids in what amounts to forever and you want to treat them this way? Those boys are heroes and…”

“Heroes?” Mary scoffed. “Those pansies?” Ellen had to hold back Charlie and Jo, who had been hitting it off at the end of the bar.

“That kind of talk’s not welcome here.” She called out.

“I’d rather see my sons in hell than with these abominations.” John spat.

“How could you say that?” At Sam’s horrified gasp, Gabe turned and wrapped him tightly in his arms.

“That’s it.” Before anybody could stop him, Bobby had John up against the wall. “Nobody talks about my boys like that.” He punched him in the stomach, hard. John was stunned for a moment, the gut punch had knocked the wind out of him. He pushed Bobby away, swung out and hit him in the side. Mary tried to help by attacking Bobby, but Pamela got to her first and held her back. 

“Should I stop this?” Gabe asked Sam softly.

“No. I only cared before because of Dean.” Sam whispered back. “He deserves this; it’s been a long time coming.” Gabe held him even tighter.

Bobby countered with a right hook to the jaw. John stumbled and fell over a nearby table. Mary broke free of Pamela and rushed to his side. 

“You listen here you sorry son of a bitch, neither one of you is welcome here.”

“Yeah, that’s right. Get out. We don’t want you here.” A roar went up from the crowd. 

“And if I ever catch you bothering my boys again, I’ll shoot you so full of rock salt you’ll crap margaritas for a year.” Bobby threatened. “Now take your no good wife and get the hell out of here.” Everyone watched as they slank out the door. 

“We need shots.” Charlie’s suggestion was met by a loud cheer.

“We should go check on Dean.” Sam told Gabe.

“Trust Cass to take care of his mate Sam.” Gabe replied. “He’s got Dean. Don’t worry.”

“But…”

“No buts.” Gabe popped Sam on his. “It’s time for shots.”

***

Dean and Cass popped back into the cozy bedroom they’d left only an hour ago. 

“Dean.” Cass’s voice was almost pleading. Please Father, he prayed, don’t let him hate me.

“Hold me Cass.” Dean requested and Cass let out a sigh of relief. Wrapping him in his arms, he sent up a prayer of thanks and held Dean as he cried. After several minutes he lifted his head, wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. “What were you planning on doing to my dad?”

“I’m sorry Dean, but when he threatened you…” Cass’s jaw tightened. “I didn’t think. I just reacted. Please don’t be mad, but I’d do it again. I will never let him hurt you again, especially not over me.”

“He hurt me pretty bad the last time.” Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. Cass led them over to their memory foam bed. 

“Tell me.” He said gently.

“I was fifteen and we were in Yuma. I met a boy named Chris; he was cute, funny and really nice. He kinda took me under his wing. We hung out a lot. One day we skipped school and were hanging out in the motel room; all alone. We were sitting on the bed watching T.V. when he leaned over and kissed me. I was shocked and I pulled away really fast. But I kind of liked it, so I decided to try again. I leaned in close and pressed my lips to his.” He paused, taking a shaky breath. “Dad came home early from his hunting trip; he walked in at that exact moment. He physically threw Chris out of the room and then he turned on me. He hit me so hard that I fell. He pulled me up and hit me a few more times. When I fell again, he started kicking me. Then he got on top of me, screaming in my face and banging my head against the floor. He called me a fag, said that I was sick, that I was going to hell, that I’d be better off dead. I remember spitting out blood and begging him to stop. I tried to fight him off, but that only made it worse. He grabbed my arm and I heard a snap. I thought he broke it, it hurt so bad. I thought he was going to kill me. He put his hands around my throat and everything went black. I woke up in the backseat of the Impala in front of some bar. I had a concussion, my arm was sprained, my lip and eyebrow were split, I had two black eyes, a busted nose and my entire body was sore and covered in bruises.” He peeked up at Cass; he was sitting next to him, rubbing circles on his back, with anger blazing in his blue eyes. “I, um, found out the next day that he’d left a note for Sam telling him I was on a hunt with him. I’ll never forget Sammy crying while he patched me up, begging me to be more careful, telling me that he’d die without me. We only talked about it once and things went back to normal, but soon after that he got me a fake ID. He started taking me to bars and helping me hook up. He told me that if he ever thought I was interested in another guy, he would beat me to death.” Cass could hear the pain in Dean’s voice and pulled him tightly against him.

“I can’t stand your father.” Cass stroked his back trying to control his anger. “It would make me happy if you agreed not to be alone with him.”

“But...” 

“I don’t know what I’ll do if he hurts you.” There was an edge to Cass’s voice. 

“Okay Cass.” Dean said after a minute.

“I love you Dean and I will never let anyone hurt you again.”

“I love you too Cass.” Cass kissed him deeply until they were devouring each other’s mouths. “Make love to me.” Dean whispered. 

Cass smiled slowly slipping Dean’s flannel from his shoulders and pulling his white tee over his head. He kissed his way down Dean’s body, stopping at his waistband to remove his pants and boxers. He spent the next twenty minutes worshiping his lover’s body, driving Dean crazy with need. Their love making was a thing of beauty and passion.

“I love you Dean.” Cass said, laying there with the man’s head on his chest after they’d cleaned up.

“Cass can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” 

“Don’t laugh okay.”

“I would never.” Cass promised.

“I, um, I mean, um, I want to do something.” Dean stammered. 

“Anything you want my love.” Cass assured.

“Will you marry me?” Dean’s voice was timid and shy.

“Nothing would make me happier.” Cass sensed that this was something important and meaningful to Dean.

“I just want to be yours in every way that there is. Besides, then I’d know exactly how to introduce you.” Dean smiled at Cass who smiled back, kissing him deeply. 

A few hours later there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in.” Cass called in a low voice; he knew his brother would hear him. “Shh.” He cautioned when Sam and Gabe entered. Dean was sleeping peacefully on his chest and he didn’t want him woken.

“How is he?” Sam asked, concern lacing his voice.

“He will be okay.” Cass assured. 

“Told ya Sammy.” Gabe slurred slightly; both men were a little tipsy and it led Cass to wonder how much his brother had drank. The last time he sounded like that, he’d drank an entire liquor store. “Now let’s go to bed my sweet.” Gabe put his arm around Sam’s   
waist and turned him towards the door.

“If you’re sure he’s okay.” Sam hesitated until Cass nodded then let Gabe pull him out of the room. “Night Cass.”

“Goodnight.” Cass called after them. In his sleep, Dean smiled and snuggled closer to him.


	3. The Morning After

Several hours later Dean yawned and stretched, still wrapped in Cass’s warm, protective arms; the rumbling in his stomach causing him to wake from a near perfect dream.

“Good morning love.” Cass stroked his face.

“Is it morning already?” Dean looked up at him with a sleepy smile.

“There is really no concept of time here, but since you’ve just woken up, we’ll call it morning.” Cass lightly kissed his lips and his stomach growled. “Let’s get you something to eat.” 

“I can’t wait to check out that kitchen.” Dean excitedly jumped up and threw on last night’s discarded jeans, the only clothes he had with him. They needed to go back to the bunker to pack up their belongings. Sure they could make anything they wanted, but some things couldn’t be replaced. At the door, he stopped and turned around to go back but instead he bumped into Cass’s solid body.

“Careful.” Cass helped him steady himself.

“I just changed my mind. I’d rather stay here with you.” Dean’s stomach called him a liar.

“What’s wrong my love.” When Dean said nothing, he added. “You can tell me anything.”

“I’m embarrassed about last night.” Dean sighed turning a light shade of pink. 

“You have no reason to be embarrassed. It was your father that acted like a complete assbutt, not you.” Cass reminded him.

“I would have let him hit me Cass.” he whispered. “I didn’t even try to stop it and everyone saw that. Dean Winchester; the big badass hunter, the multiple time savior of the world, the righteous man, cowered like a child in front of his dad. I don’t know how to face Sammy. Or Gabe. I know I won’t be able to stand the jokes.” He ran his hand through his hair and looked away.

“That’s not what happened.” Cass pulled him into a tight embrace. “You stood up to your father, you defended our relationship. I’m the one who acted like a savage and tried to kill him. John should be embarrassed by his actions, as should I. But not you.”

“But…”

“I promise that neither of our brothers think less of you.” Cass hugged him tightly. “Let’s go use the new kitchen.” 

“Okay.” Dean’s voice was just a whisper but still he turned and walked through the door. Sam and Gabe were nowhere to be seen and he relaxed visibly. “So what should we make?” 

“Do you want breakfast or lunch?”

“Lunch.” Dean said after a moment of thought.

“Sam said you make a really good hamburger. I would like to try it now that I can taste it.”

“Bacon cheeseburgers it is.” Dean lightly kissed his fiancé's lips. Damn, he thought, it felt good to call him that. He was sure that calling him his husband would feel even better. He couldn’t wait. He went to the fridge and somehow found everything he needed for his burgers inside; even the cabinet’s were stocked with the spices he needed. “I kinda like living in a magic house.” Dean chuckled, getting to work on his masterpieces. If you asked him, he made the best burger he’d ever had and he’d had plenty. Cooking soon took his mind off his worries. 

Cass smiled when he started humming Smoke on the Water and even wider when he saw that he’d made four burgers instead of just two. 

“You want to get them?” He asked Cass.

“Gabe.” Cass called knocking on their door. “Sam.” He knocked again. “Lunch.” He rejoined Dean who was setting their newly created dining room table. They had just finished when the others made an appearance. 

“Thank Dad! I’m famished.” Gabe plopped down in a seat and began building his burger. Sam slid into the seat next to him. 

“Thanks Dean.” He said with a smile. Dean and Cass sat and they all began to eat.

“Oh my!” Cass exclaimed. “These are delicious Dean. You really are remarkable in the kitchen.”

“Thanks baby.” Dean grinned at the praise.

“Nice job Deano.” Gabe put in.

“Thanks.” Dean cleared his throat then grabbed Cass’s hand and held it tightly. “So what happened after we left last night?” 

“Well,” Gabe shook his head. “First of all, your dad’s a real piece of work; he needs to learn to keep his mouth shut and his hands to himself.” His jaw set and Dean wondered how much Sam had told him about how they grew up. 

“Bobby thought so too; he beat the crap out of him. Mom sided with Dad so Ellen kicked them both out of the bar. Then we got very drunk. I wish you could have seen it Dean.” Sam smiled.

“Yeah.” Dean gave him a half smile, eyes full of complicated emotions. 

“Are you okay?” Sam asked his brother; his voice held nothing but concern. 

“Sure Sammy.” Dean avoided his eyes and changed the subject. “I have some awesome news. Me and Cass are getting married.”

“Congratulations.” Gabe said, merrily dropping balloons and confetti over the room.

“Thank you Gabriel.” Cass dusted the colorful paper from his shoulder. 

“I’m so happy for you Dean.” Sam hugged him tightly. Once, when Dean was very drunk, he’d confessed to him his deepest desire; to get married and have a family of his own. He said that he liked the idea of belonging to someone. Sam had asked why he hadn’t married Lisa and he’d replied that there had always been someone else, but he couldn’t have them. He never would tell him who, but he now knew what his brother meant; he had been waiting for Cass.

“Thanks Sammy.” Dean returned his hug.

“So when’s the wedding?” Gabe asked excitedly. 

“Dean?” Cass looked to him.

“The sooner the better.” He answered.

“What do you want to do?” Sam asked.

“Well I’d like all of our family to be there, but mostly I don’t care. I just want to be married to Cass.”

“Let me take care of it Deano. I love to plan parties.” Gabe spoke up and Dean looked at him skeptically. “I promise I’ll keep it classy.” 

“So who’s on the guest list.” Sam conjured some paper and a pen.

“Well,” Dean thought. “Everyone who was at the roadhouse last night, Crowley, Jody and the girls, Chuck, Amara. Anyone else Cass?”

“I can’t think of anyone.” He responded. 

“How do we get all of those people together?” Sam wondered.

“We have the wedding here.” Gabe suggested. “Dad said we could let anyone in here that we want. We could redecorate the living room to look like a chapel.”

“What do you think Dean?” Cass turned to his fiancé. 

“I love it.” Dean pressed a light kiss on his lips. “I can’t wait.” 

“Why wait?” Gabe asked. “We can pull this off in a few hours.”

“Really?” Dean asked getting really excited about the prospect. 

“You go get your guests and I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Thanks Gabe.” Dean was in awe.

“What are brothers for?” Gabe winked. They ate while they discussed wedding plans. Dean rushed through his food, eager to get started. 

“I think we should tell my father and Aunt Amara first.” Cass said and everyone nodded. After all they were the reason any of this was happening. “Are you ready?” He asked when Dean finished the last bite of his burger. When he nodded the angel wasted no time   
flying them to Chuck’s office; inside they found Amara and Lucifer deep in conversation. 

“But what if…” Lucifer trailed off noticing the boys.

“Dean. Cass.” Amara greeted. “So good to see you. You’re both doing well, I hope.” 

“It’s good to see you too Amara.” Dean hugged her, still completely thankful for his gift.

“Lucifer don’t be rude.” She said to the silent man at her side. Chuck had recreated Nick’s form for him so he was easily recognizable. 

“Brother.” He nodded to Cass. “Dean. Please excuse me.” He again fled while Amara sadly watched him go.

“Oh Lucifer.” She sighed. “He longs for forgiveness but refuses to take the steps to be granted it.” She sighed again. 

“Lucifer is sorry?” Cass asked incredulously.

“Of course. He and I have changed a great deal. But that’s not what you came here to discuss.” She slipped into a smile. 

“No. We were hoping to see you and my father.” Cass told her. “It’s kind of important.”

“He should be here in just a minute.” She said. “So what’s the big news?”

“We have to wait for Chuck.” Dean’s happy smile was infectious. 

“Oh this must be good.”

“What must be good?” Chuck came through the door with a smile. “What a great surprise. I’m so glad to see you boys. So tell me, what must be good?”

“The boys have some important news.” Amara told Chuck.

“Is that so?” Chuck grinned.

“Yes Father. Dean and I wish to get married.”

“You do?” Chuck’s grin widened into a full blown smile. “That’s amazing news.”

“Do you think you could marry us?” Cass asked.

“Of course.”

“Today?” Dean wanted to know.

“In a rush, are we Dean?” Amara chuckled.

“Yes.” He blushed grabbing Cass’s hand.

“Nothing could be more important than marrying you.” Chuck assured. “So where are we doing this?”

“Our new place. We figured that was the only place we could get all of our family together at once. Sam and Gabe are at home getting things ready.”

“What more do you have to do?” Amara asked.

“Everything. Telling you was the first thing we did.” Cass told her. 

“Well let’s get going then.” Chuck flew them all back to the boys living room. Sam had Gabe up on the counter and they were making out. “Glad to see things are going well here too.” He laughed.

“Dad. Aunt Amara. So glad you’re here.” Gabe hugged them both. 

“Cass and I are going to the bunker. Sam, do you think you can go to the Roadhouse?”

“Sure Dean. Do you want it to be a surprise or do you want me to tell them?”

“Tell them. I don’t want anyone surprised at my wedding.” Dean replied sadly, thinking of his dad. Cass squeezed his hand. “We’ll be back as soon as we can.” They stepped through the golden door.

“Why is it important that no one is surprised?” Chuck asked. He saw red when he was filled in. “I think I’ll go pay a visit to the older Winchesters.” 

“After the wedding Brother. Don’t let them ruin your son’s special day.” Amara advised.

Sam kissed Gabe goodbye and went through the white door. He looked around the Roadhouse and smiled, everyone important was still there; Ellen and Bobby were at the bar, Kevin and Ash were hunched over a computer, Jo and Charlie were dancing to Kansas,   
and a handful of others were sprinkled throughout the bar. 

“Hey guys.” He drew their attention. “I have an incredible announcement. Dean and Cass are getting married today.”

“Today?” Came a few voices.

“Yeah. They don’t want to wait any longer.”

“Are they getting hitched here?” Bobby asked.

“No, we have the perfect place. Follow me.” Sam led them back into his home where he had the distinct honor of introducing them to God and his sister.

***

Cass and Dean stepped into the bunker to find Crowley and Jody arguing. 

“If you would just do it my way…” Crowley started.

“Your way makes no sense.” Jody all but yelled back.

“How dare you…” 

“Now kids, that’s no way to behave.” Dean interrupted.

“Dean.” Jody flew into his arms. “It’s been too long and I didn’t know when I’d see you again. I’m so happy for you guys, you deserve this.”

“Well you’re going to be even happier then cause I’m getting married.”

“Congratulations boys.” Crowley seemed almost cheerful.

“Oh. My. God. Congratulations.” Jody screamed.

“When’s the blessed day?” Crowley wanted to know.

“Today.” Cass told him.

“So no time for one last night of debauchery?”

“No need. I have everything I’ve ever wanted.” Dean told him.

“Absolutely boring.” The demon said smiling at his friend. Dean laughed. 

“So do you think the girls and Donna would want to come?” Dean asked Jody.

“Of course, but I don’t see how we’re going to get them here in time.”

“I have an angel that can fly.” Dean kissed Cass lightly.

“Where’s Claire?” Cass had a special place in his heart for Jimmy’s daughter; she grew up fatherless because of him.

“I just talked to her, both she and Alex are at home.” Without a word Cass was gone. “You can call Donna while I freshen up.” She told Dean.

“Dean.” The smile in Donna’s voice was evident when she answered. “It’s good to hear from you. What can I do for you?”

“Well I’m getting married today and I want you to come to the wedding.”

“I’d love to come Dean.”

“If you can take the rest of the day off work, I’ll send my fiancé, Cass, to come get you.”

“Okie dokie Dean. I’ll go home and get cleaned up. But you have to tell me what’s going on with this rush wedding, don’t ya know.”

“I’m marrying my best friend and I just don’t want to wait any longer.”

“How long have you waited?”

“Seven years.” He took a breath and told her the rest. “He’s an honest to goodness angel. We met when he pulled me out of hell. His dad recently made it where we can be together, forever. I’ll answer any other questions you have when you get here.”

“Okie dokie Dean. See you soon.” She hung up the phone.

“Here.” Crowley handed him a tumbler of fine scotch; he’d replaced the cheap whiskey with his own brand.

“Thanks man.” Dean tipped his glass against the demon’s then took a sip, appreciating the better liquor. His friend really did have good taste. “So how are things with you and Jody?”

“Better since you intervened. She actually talks to me now instead of having our assistants meet.”

“I hate that you two aren’t getting along.” Dean said taking another sip.

“These things take time. I did try to kill her.” Crowley finished off his scotch and poured another.

“What did she say when you told her that you were sorry?”

“I haven’t.” Crowley looked down.

“Why not?”

“She’s not ready to accept an apology from me.”

“Even if she isn’t, she should still know how you feel.”

“Feelings, ugh.” Crowley cringed. “I could do without those.” 

“Sometimes we all could.” Dean put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I just had an incident with my dad that I wish I was numb to.”

“What happened?” Crowley wondered, what sounded like concern creeping into his tone.

“He, um, wasn’t happy about me being with Cass and he said some pretty messed up stuff. Then him and Cass got into it and…” Dean sighed heavily, shaking his head. “Anyway, is that what you’re wearing to the wedding?”

“You want ME to come too?” Crowley asked incredulously. He’d assumed the invitation was only for the women. 

“Hell yes I want you there. Why wouldn’t I?” 

“Because I’m a demon.”

“I’m aware.” Dean laughed.

“How about the fact that I’ve done horrible things to most of your guests, like Bobby and Jody. Hell, even Moose.” Crowley shook his head.

“Yeah sometimes you’re a dick.” Dean frowned. “But I still want you to come.” 

“No one else will.” Crowley tried to get him to see reason. “This, I, could ruin your wedding.” 

“Dean.” He heard Claire and Alex behind him and turned to greet them. Cass pulled Crowley aside and fixed him with a hard look.

“How will you ruin our wedding?” He wanted to know.

“My mere presence Castiel. But don’t worry, I declined.”

“You can’t “decline”. He thinks of you as family and he wants you there. He told us himself this morning. You have to come.”

“Cass.” Dean called.

“You will ruin his day if you don’t come and if Dean’s day gets ruined, you will suffer the consequences.” Cass warned walking away to join Dean, who sent him after Donna.

“Cass is right.” Jody came up behind Crowley. “If Dean considers you family, you have to be there for him.” He stared at her for a few moments.

“Why do you care what I do? You hate me.”

“True, but Dean doesn’t.” She said. “And today is about him. If you care about him at all, you’ll come.”

“You’re right.” Crowley conceded. Dean was his best and only friend; he was going. When did he ever care what anyone else thought. He was Crowley dammit. 

“Oh my.” Donna’s entrance interrupted them. She stumbled as she tried to collect herself against the unsettling feeling of angel flight. “Dean.” She hugged him. “I never thought you meant a literal angel. I have so many questions.”

“Save them for when you meet my father in law.” Dean chuckled.

“You mean God?” She whispered incredulously. 

“He prefers Chuck.” Dean grinned. “Everyone ready?”


	4. A Righteous Wedding

They entered what Gabe had turned into a beautiful space. White twinkling lights lit the room with a soft glow as did the hundreds of candles placed all around. White satin backed chairs were set up like pews, creating an aisle between them. It was breathtaking.

“Wow.” Dean was impressed. He looked around for his guests and found the entire party at Chuck’s feet listening to his word. 

“They’re back.” Gabe announced.

“Is this everyone?” Chuck inquired. Cass and Dean nodded. “Go get dressed my sons, I’ll entertain your guests. Come my children.” He motioned for the small group to join the one that had already formed. Hand in hand, the boys started to their room.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Sam stopped them. They turned in confusion as Sam and Gabe rushed up to them. “You can’t get dressed together.” 

“Why not?” Dean frowned.

“Tradition Deano.” Gabe grinned. “You’re with me bro.” Cass kissed Dean’s cheek before letting his brother pull him away.

“Come on Dean.” Sam led him to his bedroom. He saw that Sam had added a full length mirror and hanging next to it was his tuxedo. He couldn’t help but smile.

“This is the best day of my life Sammy.” He said slipping out of his flannel and jeans.

“I’m so happy for you.” Sam handed his brother a pair of slacks.

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this moment.” Dean’s hands were completely steady as he reached for the crisp white shirt, black vest and jacket. “How about you? You ever think about tying the knot?”

“Nah. I’ve got everything that I need.” Dean nodded at his brother’s answer. “You look great Dean.”

“Yeah?” Dean smiled looking into the mirror. “I hope Cass likes it.”

“He’s going to love it. Just wait till you see him.”

“I can’t wait.”

“You don’t have to, that’s our cue.” Sam smiled. Dean could faintly hear an organ playing the wedding march.

They exited to find their family and friends in the pews; standing and looking at him. But he only had eyes for Cass, who was standing between his father and Gabriel; all in matching tuxes. He was beautiful in solid white with his blue eyes shining; he was the picture of purity and goodness while being sexy as sin. Dean’s heart swelled with love; his pulse raced with excitement. With Sam at his side, he made his way to his soon to be husband and took his hand. Cass’s smile lit up his world. 

“We are here today to witness the union of Dean Winchester to the archangel Castiel. If there are any objections, speak now so I can toss you out on your ass.” Chuck announced. No one said a word. “There is no feeling like finding your soulmate and sharing your life with them. This is truly a wondrous and beautiful thing, yet it is so rare. So it is my extreme honor to join these two incredible beings. Now the vows.”

“Dean.” Cass began. “From the moment I touched your soul I was lost to Heaven. I was yours. I knew that we were destined to be together. I knew that I would do anything for you, give up anything for you. My existence would be meaningless without you. You are everything to me.” 

“Cass.” Dean had tears shining in his eyes. “I can’t believe we’re here. We’ve done everything wrong, we’ve hurt each other so many times, but we never gave up on one another. I love you more than my own life; I always have and I always will.” Dean smiled. “Today is the most awesome day of my life.”

“With that I unite the two of you for the rest of eternity. You may now kiss the groom.” Chuck winked.

“Awesome.” Dean smiled reaching for Cass. “I love you.” He whispered before lowering his lips to his husband’s. The room erupted in clapping, shouting and whistling. 

“I present to you Dean and Castiel Winchester.”

“Time to party.” With a snap of his fingers, Gabe turned their living room into a reception hall; complete with endless amounts of food and drinks.

The newlyweds stood in the middle of the newly created dance floor, just swaying to the soft melody of the love song filtering through the room; eyes locked, in their own little world. 

“I love that everyone was here to celebrate with us.” Dean remarked. “How long till we can ditch them?”

“What are you talking about?” Cass asked confused.

“I kinda just want to be alone with you right now.”

“I love you Dean.” Cass laughed.

“I love you too. For the rest of my life Cass.” He looked over and saw his brother dancing with Gabriel, a big smile on his face. Finally, after everything they've been through, the Winchester brothers had gotten everything they’d ever wanted. It seemed to Dean that miracles were everywhere.


End file.
